kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Solo RP: When one cant sleep
Included in this rp: Hatsumomo Hyuuga-Caoin The breezes, if you could call them that, blew little flakelets of snow around Hatsumomo Hyuuga-Caoin’s window. They drifted around in synchronous chaotic dances blowing in straight lines occasionally when the wind picked up every now and then. Hatsumomo lay in her bed unable to sleep and unable to get even just a smidge tired; her father had come home, she had become a chuunin and on top of that she hasn’t trained yet as a chuunin (not that she trained as a gennin either). She sighed and groaned a bit sitting up under her lavender sheets letting the thick woolen comforter blanket and silky thin sheets pool around her knees. Her inky black hair spilled around her shoulders and back in a tangled tousle as it always was even though tonight she had no sleep to further dishevel it. She turned her gaze out of her window to halfheartedly look at the snow that blew around, more so she looked at the clock that rested on her nightstand the hands pointing at 3:45. Sleep had evaded her for four almost five hours already and it seemed now that it would continue to evade her no matter what she tried. A glass of half-empty now cold warm milk sat on her nightstand along with an empty glass of water and a book that lay open to a nondescript page; she tried everything including counting sheep or shuriken in her case. Nothing had worked for Hatsumomo so now she slid herself out of her rumpled sheets wearing white silky wide legged pants and an equally white cotton tanktop going to find something to do to tire her out enough so she could finally get the sleep she needed. Hatsumomo quietly opened her rather squeaky closet door, pulled a black thermal undershirt out from a hanger, and stripped her tanktop off sliding the insulating material over her torso before sliding the tank top back on right over top of it. She pulled a brush out from her equally squeaky dresser drawer and attended to the snarl of hair she had using the smallest bit of chakra to aid in the detangling. Once her hair was smooth as silk hanging in glorious cascades down her back she pulled an older pair of zori out from her closet, slipped them on along with her usual gloves, and walked over to the window quietly sliding the bottom pane and screen up with as little noise as possible. Her small frame made this an advantage as she shimmied herself out the window clinging to the ledge with chakra coating her hands. She coated the bottoms of her zori with chakra as well and swung herself around to stick herself to the side of the house closing the window with little trouble as her flexibility helped. Walking down the side of her house near her backyard Hatsumomo made sure no one heard her or saw her before sneaking out to the training dummies installed in the back. With each breath she took icy wisps of air curled around her face joining the dancing flakes of snow that the wind blew around. Hatsumomo listened as her shoes crunched the snow under her feet leaving shallow divots where she stepped. She intended to get some practice in of her gentle fist style fighting to which she had been reading about in various scrolls she had discovered, so far it had been easy to work around just extruding chakra through each hit she made. Most of the techniques had been with palm strikes and she had a pretty good idea on how she could translate it to other parts of her body as well not just using palm strikes but things like knee strikes and flat-footed kicks. Hatsumomo stood on the stone training surface covered in a dusting of snow that continued to blow around feeling chilled but would easily warm up once she started her warm up. She first bent in half forward touching her fingers to her toes and proceeded to flatten her palms on the ground and flip her bottom half over landing a bit away from her point of origin on her feet. A satisfied smile wound its way onto her features as she started stretching out more, she bent over backward as far as she dare before letting herself fall into a bridge landing with her palms on the cold stone before flipping back over onto her feet again. She leaned as far over to the left as she could pulling her arms around following the same curve her body took to stretch the right side of her body. Following the same procedure, she stretched out the left side of her body in the same manner as her right stretching as far as she dare without doing harm to herself. Her back gave a satisfying pop as she twisted around from left to right causing Hatsumomo’s nose to wrinkle with satisfaction and contentment. Next she slowly pulled her left leg backward and up over her head so that her foot directly lay over her head keeping balance easily as she slowly let it down doing the same to her right leg. Sitting down next Hatsumomo slowly stretched her groin muscles out sliding her left then right leg out slowly into a near 180 degree splits. She slowly slid herself up from that position before letting herself in earnest slide back down into the full sideways splits leaning over to grasp each foot and pull her back muscles loose on either side. Hatsumomo slid herself around and fell back into the splits again though going the other way this time leaning fully forward and fully backward grasping each foot to stretch out. Lastly, Hatsumomo stood back up and stretched her arms out pulling them halfway around her body with each full stretch feeling warm and limber enough to start her practice. Her pale Byakuugan eyes gazed over the training dummies before her narrowing slightly before she suddenly launched at the one closest to her hailing a flurry of open palmed strikes to its torso and arms faint purple chakra bursts lightning up her movements in a tiny glow. The light from her gentle fist technique glimmered off the blowing crystals of snow dancing around her making the area around Hatsumomo as beautiful as a painting. She steadily took even breaths each exhale adding smoky wisps of air to the painting of Hatsumomo and her training. Her hands flew at incredible speed for someone of her age as she hit the dummy at each of its chakra points and each of its nerve points over and over again in synchronous rhythm to her breathing. Gracefully she twisted around and kicked in large sweeping movements at the dummy before her much in the same manner as her palm strikes imbuing bits of chakra through the surface of her feet where they touched the dummy’s surface. A look of concentration fell upon Hatsumomo’s pale features with each new strike adding a sharp contrast to the beauty around her. She brought her hands back up landing a swift kick to the dummy’s supposed neck wrapping them swiftly around the back of its head bringing it down to meet with her knee she brought up also imbued with chakra that sparked a glowing purple on contact. These flares of purple lighting up the snow around her kept up for a good five minutes or more before Hatsumomo halted for a quick rest; she stood her left side facing the dummy with her left hand extended up her palm facing her face her legs were parted shoulder width apart with knees slightly bent. Her right hand lay extended slightly raised to about her chest height her palm facing her but tilted so her fingers faced to her left. Hatsumomo took a few shuddering deep breathes before resuming her onslaught of attacks on the dummy her flourish of palm strikes to it once again painting the sky with a purple glow. She kept this up for another hour, spending ten or so minutes constantly attacking the dummy then taking a few seconds to breathe before going back to what she previously doing. To watch Hatsumomo work like this would leave you in awe at her grace and fluidity, each of her movements seemed to be part of a complex and beautiful dance. As you watched her you could tell she in her work as a shinobi of Yukigakure held up her heritage of Hyuuga exceptionally. Slowly but surely her energy began to drain and with the monotonous work of her training session her mind also began to shut down, the flurries of snow that danced around her also ceasing their waltz. With one last punch and swift graceful kick to the dummy Hatsumomo fell silent in her movements and collapsed against the dummies stand out of pure exhaustion. Her breaths as she started drifting off into sleep were ragged and worn a testament to how hard she worked herself. Finally, not being able to escape sleeps clutches her lids heavily sunk closed and she fell asleep outside in the snow just as the storm stopped and the winds came to a gentle stop. Category:Role-Play Category:Solo